


hey pretty one,

by smilingshot (chuseoks)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, This is plotless, and self indulgent, just lots of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuseoks/pseuds/smilingshot
Summary: (in which jisung thinks he should be paid for all the things he's made to see as wanna one's leader)(or alternatively: nielwoon as told in jisung's perspective.)





	hey pretty one,

**Author's Note:**

> i had no purpose writing this. happy 2019! we're going to be spending more money now they've all gone their separate ways.

See, Jisung has known Daniel when Daniel was still a teenager with a snapback obsession. He’s seen Daniel grew a head taller than him, and has seen him outlive so many clothes that Jisung had personally help to deliver to the donation box in Itaewon. They’re practically siblings bonded by years and years of fate bringing them together.

 

Jisung has seen Daniel date. He’s pretty and charming and the girls he manage to trick into dating him are equally attractive. They don’t last long, mostly leaving after they realize Daniel put importance into his dreams and family more than he do on them. Which is fine, really, he doesn’t look devastated most of the time.

 

So, it’s new when Jisung turns a corner around the Produce dorm, hoping to find a quiet place to wind down, and instead finding himself retracting his steps. Daniel has his face mushed into a petite shoulder, thin fingers combing through his hair soothingly.

 

Sungwoon. Sungwoon. Jisung has called him _sunbae_ for a good two weeks before he just became Sungwoon.

 

Sungwoon looks up at his footsteps, eyes wide. His small hands though, still a firm grip around Daniel. When Jisung’s brain finally switches its engines on again, he makes stilted gestures that he’s leaving. He expects flustered nods or awkward, careless gestures, yet what he gets is an even stare, Sungwoon’s lips lifting a little before a tiny nod.

 

With Daniel curled around Sungwoon like that, Jisung’s instinctive reaction was the fear that grips through his veins, but Sungwoon looks so confident, small body a big protective figure around Daniel, and so, so strong. Jisung has known Daniel for almost a decade, went through multiple failures together, but he’s never been a solid enough ground for Daniel to break down on, fully trusting that once he comes around, he’ll still be on land.

 

They don’t talk about it. Daniel doesn’t know, and Jisung actually makes a good friend out of Sungwoon.

 

A lot of things happen. Between tears and laughter, the backaches and the muscle strains, multiple months passes in a blur. They become Wanna One and quickly loses more sleep.

 

The second time it happens, it was three in the morning and he looks across the bed to see Daniel’s empty. He’s been home later and later with all the solo activities he’s been entrusted with.

 

Their kitchen is dark and clustered, it took him awhile to see the figures sitting by the corner. This time Daniel hears him, startles into sitting up. But Sungwoon is still trapped between his thighs, and he stumbles backwards before Daniel catches him around his waist.

 

“Hey hyung,” Sungwoon says, and his hands are still resting comfortably around Daniel’s neck, intimacy Jisung thinks he wasn’t supposed to catch.

 

“Just getting water,” Jisung says, pointing to the refrigerator. “When did you get back, Niel?”

 

Daniel blinks at him, slowly and carefully as if he doesn’t know what to make of his reaction. He’s peeking around Sungwoon’s tiny body, as if it was his shield against Jisung. “Ten minutes ago?” it comes out as a question instead and Jisung tries to pretend he didn’t see Sungwoon rub a soothing circle into Daniel’s neck before he pushes his body away from Daniel’s embrace.

 

There’s makeup strips on the chest of Sungwoon’s shirt and Daniel’s eyeshadow has smudged down to his cheekbones. Jisung looks at them, contemplates whether they should talk about it.

 

Daniel looks tired though and his hands has been restless ever since Sungwoon pulled away from him so Jisung just smiles at him softly, whispers a quiet “I’ll go back to bed now” and leaves.

 

He sees Daniel pull Sungwoon from the corner of his eyes as soon as he turns his back, and the responding soft laughter of _calm down, i’m here you big puppy_ brings back so much of the fear he felt the first time he found them.

 

Surprisingly, it’s Daniel that comes to find him. He sits by Jisung’s side, a steady, warm body. Jisung leans into him slightly, small encouragement Daniel should’ve known he did not need with Jisung.

 

It’s in a quiet voice that he starts:  “Aren’t you going to ask?”

 

Jisung shrugs, trying to clear the anxiety from his voice lest he scares Daniel away. “Are you going to tell me?”

 

Daniel sighs, hands on his lap like he’s waiting to be reprimanded but Jisung’s fear has never been on Daniel and Sungwoon. It’s everyone else he doesn’t trust - though maybe Jisung hasn't made it clear enough.

 

So he continues, voice gentle, making sure Daniel hears the playfulness: “you always like them pretty, I should’ve known.”

 

Daniel freezes, not expecting Jisung’s teasing streak to appear and that’s when his whole body relaxes, strained muscles finally releasing and now he looks more like Daniel.

 

“You’re awful, hyung,” he says, lips in a pout and Jisung is reminded so much of Daniel in his late teens, stubborn but so so talented.

 

“ _I’m_ awful? I had to watch the both of you cozy up together and _I’m_ awful?”

 

Daniel laughs, stupidly loud and ugly. “I wasn’t cozying up,” he defended. “I was recharging.”

 

 _Yeah,_ as if Jisung needed to know.

 

Months into Wanna One, between weird sleeping habits, an awful schedule and a change of dorms, Jisung realizes that he had underestimated the depth of their relationship. They easily agreed on their roommates, which were not each other and Jisung doesn’t find it weird.

 

Sungwoon has always been loud enough, and generous enough with his non stop talking that Jisung has been blindsided. Sungwoon has conned everyone into thinking that he’s an open book, readily flipped to know every detail if you so want to.

 

Reality is, Jisung doesnt think he knows anything significant about Sungwoon.

 

It’s supposed to be his birthday, but he’s so quiet. He’s not supposed to be quiet. The silence Sungwoon usually fills up with his horrible jokes looms; a large shadow snaking around the small of their ankles and over their heads.

 

Guanlin looks like he’s about to throw up, and he’s the youngest so Jisung should probably handle him first but it’s not his name trending on all the search engines all for the wrong reasons.

 

Jisung’s a step into approaching Sungwoon’s lone form, when Daniel steps into the dorm. His eyelids are still glittery with pink eye shadow, makeup heavy for a personal shoot. The birthday party doesn’t look like a birthday _party_ , Jisung knows.

 

He goes straight towards Sungwoon, not a footstep filled with hesitation while everyone has been walking on eggshells the whole day.

 

Jisung thinks he gets it now. He teases Daniel about hanging around pretty people but that’s not _just_ it this time, it seems. His big build is solid, yet gentle when he claims the seat beside Sungwoon around the dining table where there’s still three lonely slices of cake.

 

Sungwoon has been all soft, brave smiles and polite talks the entire evening yet one look at Daniel, to Jisung’s utter surprise, Sungwoon’s eyes well up quickly with unshed tears. He seems to realize the crowd around though and just continues staring into Daniel’s face, as if it’s his anchor. And maybe it is, so Jisung regroups.

 

There’s only four members left in the living room, and other than Guanlin, there’s only Minhyun who’s from the 11th floor too but Jisung thinks he knows. This time, roommates were chosen on a friendship basis anyway.

 

Minhyun gets up the same time Jisung does, makes a quick mumbled excuse about showering and he’s out the door. Jisung coaxes the children into their bedrooms and they don’t make too much of a protest.

 

He bribes Guanlin with soothing backrubs and comforting pats on his hair before Guanlin lets himself be pulled out the door and up the elevator. He’s so much taller than Jisung but he’s still a child, and Jisung stays with him until he falls asleep.

 

It’s been almost an hour, so Jisung takes a chance and leaves. Jisung finds them on the couch, Sungwoon’s head buried into Daniel’s chest and their hands intertwined on Daniel’s lap. Daniel has his free hand cradling the small of Sungwoon’s neck to keep him upright and Jisung smiles. Sungwoon’s breathing evenly, fast asleep. Daniel looks up at him as he enters and gives him a weak returning smile. He still has his makeup on. Jisung knows he has another schedule early the next day too.

 

“You can have my room. I’ll sleep in yours,” Jisung offers.

 

Daniel looks relieved, and Jisung wonders if he was too afraid to have asked Jisung personally if he hadn’t offered. With Seongwu asleep, Jisung realizes with a pang that Daniel would’ve stayed on the couch all night if he had to. “Thank you, hyung,” he whispers, sliding his fingers up into Sungwoon’s hair and combing through it softly.

 

Jisung starts picking up the trash on the floor as Daniel coaxes Sungwoon awake. He’s not eavesdropping, somehow he always manages to find himself around them.

 

“Hyung, let’s sleep on a bed,” Daniel whispers, gentle and careful. “You’re going to get a backache if you sleep like this.”

 

Jisung looks up, wonders why Daniel doesn’t just carry Sungwoon up when he sees the firm grip of Sungwoon’s hand around Daniel, unrelenting. He looks away quickly, knowing he’s intruding on a private moment. Someone still has to clear the place lest their manager comes by in the morning and starts another matter they do not need on their plate.

 

He hears Daniel pause, and feels the weight of his contemplative stare on Jisung. A second, and two - void of his usual formalities, in a soft voice, Daniel says: “Sungwoon, baby, you need to wake up. Wanna move you.”

 

Sungwoon grunts, whining softly and Jisung hears Daniel’s small responding laughter. “Hey baby, awake?”

 

“ _Noisy_ ,” Sungwoon mumbles sleepily, stubborn.

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Daniel scolds, but his voice is light and Jisung has heard him talk to his previous girlfriends before, but Jisung does not think he’s ever been this gentle.

 

A tiny kiss on Sungwoon’s forehead, a press of his smile against Sungwoon’s cheek and Sungwoon finally lets Daniel move him. After Daniel successfully pry Sungwoon’s hand off his, Jisung opens his bedroom door for them, letting Daniel carry Sungwoon in and waving off his _thank you, hyung_ , before he closes the door.

 

Three in the morning, someone opens the bedroom door noisily. “ _Daniel, wake up!”_

 

Jisung startles awake, sitting up quickly and bumping his head against the metal bars ahead. Jesus, these bunk beds have got to _go_.

 

Their manager blinks down at him, confused. Well, he’s definitely not Daniel. His mind is still clouded with sleep but their manager catches on and leaves the room. Jisung _panics_.

 

His feet slides against the wooden floor just as their manager opens the door to his bedroom and his heart _drops_ . _Shit_. “Hyung?” comes Daniel’s sleepy voice from within. “What time is it?”

 

 _Huh_. Sungwoon’s not in the room. It’s just Daniel slouched against Jisung’s bed, not yet fully awake but no longer asleep too. Jisung’s eyes scan the room, but it isn’t big enough to hide even someone as small as Sungwoon. “Three. You need to be there at four,” their manager replies, and finally notices Jisung.

 

“Jisung? You could’ve slept more. I just needed Daniel for his photoshoot,” he says, face confused as he looks at Jisung hovering behind him. “Thanks for letting him sleep in your bed though.”

 

Jisung waves him off, mumbling a _no problem_ and he’s acting weird but it could be passed off as him being half conscious. “Give me ten minutes, hyung. I’ll just go wash my face and get my things,” Daniel speaks up.

 

As soon as the front door closes, Jisung turns onto Daniel questioningly and Daniel laughs. “Sungwoon hyung knows I have a wakeup time at three,” he explains. “He always leaves before that.”

 

 _Oh_ . At the back of Jisung’s mind, he has always called them reckless and crazy. He hasn’t thought that whatever was going might’ve been something the both of them went out of their ways to protect. He knows Daniel and he _knows_ he doesn’t _just_ get into things but he should’ve known that Sungwoon was as responsible, if not more, about the things he takes under his wings.

 

“Are you guys…” _in love_ \- was what Jisung wanted to ask. It’s too intrusive though, and none of his business. Daniel just smiles at him, tired and sluggish. _God,_ he hates them both sometimes. Jisung shoos him out before he’s late. He’s learning so much, even at the age he thought he’ll stop being able to learn.

 

Jisung forgets. He forgets that essentially they're all still just children forced into adulthood and no amount of preparation would be enough for the expectations that would come with the fame. It gets him Daniel sliding beside him quietly and eating a rolled kimbap aggressively despite being on a diet that he notices.

 

“You doing okay?” he asks, making sure to keep his voice even. The last time he asked another member carelessly, Daehwi broke down immediately and wouldn’t calm down until Woojin came to pat his hair through his breakdown.

 

“Yeah,” Daniel answers simply. Sungwoon’s the oldest after Jisung and has made visible effort in keeping Jisung’s workload as low as possible, but Daniel is different. It’s a tiny secret, but among the kids, Jisung cherishes Daniel just a little more, out of loyalty he’s unable to abandon.

 

Sungwoon comes into the waiting room the next minute, his eyes searching despite his neutral face. They’re all getting used to being idols and Jisung doesn’t know how to feel about the many masks they’re learning to put on.

 

Daniel immediately stiffens, turning his body towards Jisung and burying his face into Jisung’s shoulder. Jisung thinks it’s ridiculous because he’s definitely not tiny enough to disappear into the likes of Jisung - or into anyone, really.

 

“Niel,” Sungwoon calls out casually. Jisung salutes them for being able to keep up with the pretense. “ _Kang Daniel_.”

 

“Tell him to go jump off a bridge,” Daniel mumbles petulantly into Jisung’s shoulder, and Jisung’s surprised enough to snort. Sungwoon’s eyes narrow.

 

“We’re in public,” Jisung reminds, no anger behind his voice but stern enough to let them know there are already curious eyes perking up at the interaction. The stylist unrolling the huge roller on Jaehwan’s hair has her hands paused in mid-air, looking over at them. Jisung gives her a little smile - it’s not nearly as charming as Daniel’s, but it still works. She grins at him and Jaehwan steals back her attention with his many small talks.

 

It’s snowing outside. Jisung thinks the other members already learned too that snowy days get Sungwoon restless and moody. Somehow it’s usually Daniel who manages to coax him into snowy walks, or into movie marathons in the living room. It’s one of the lesser eccentric traits between the members, so nobody really minds. It’s rarer to see the tables turn like this. Sungwoon grabs the seat beside Daniel, sitting down easily even though Jisung can read the anxiety off him.

 

Jisung takes pity and gently peels Daniel off his arms and pushes him onto Sungwoon silently. Daniel whines lowly, unhappy. Jisung throws the blanket on his lap over them, lets it cover their thighs and god bless them, give Sungwoon a chance to grab Daniel’s hand.

 

Sungwoon throws him a grateful smile. He thinks they’ll be okay, Daniel’s already calming down with Sungwoon’s warmth beside him. The blanket shifts a fraction and Daniel makes a low, grumpy sound at the back of his throat, but the tension he’s reading off Sungwoon has lessened and maybe he finally has Daniel’s hand in his. It’s getting too close to December for them to fight.

 

That night, he sees Daniel hovering in the dark kitchen, alone and troubled. He flicks the light switch on and Daniel jumps, startled. “Can’t sleep?”

 

Daniel shrugs, but there’s something at the edge of his tongue, Jisung can tell. He opens the fridge and takes out the milk. He already knows when he took up the leader role that it’ll take more work than he thinks he can handle, but he’ll try anyway.

 

It’s when the microwave _dings_ with his warmed up milk that Daniel starts, “Hyung…”

 

Jisung pushes the cup of warm milk towards Daniel, and smiles at his little _thanks_ . “You know you can tell me anything, right?” Jisung mutters. “I’m the leader in this group, and you, _especially_ you, I’ll always have your back.”

 

“I...I think I fought with Sungwoon hyung,” Daniel mumbles, and Jisung has a hard time hearing so he leans in and asks for a repeat.

 

“Oh,” is his immediate response. _That was obvious_ , would’ve been his second but Daniel already looks like it’s taking a lot of him to talk. “What happened?”

 

“He…” Daniel starts, and Jisung understands. Usually the heaviest thing in our minds aren’t the easiest to explain. “We both know our limits, you know?”

 

Jisung nods, even though he hasn’t caught on yet. It’s enough encouragement for Daniel to continue in a distressed, small voice: “we _never_ get jealous. We understand each other so well, and know what kind of industry and what kind of line we’re playing with it, so it’s always been easy? I just- _hyung?_ He wants to br _\- call it off_..?”

 

 _Huh_. Jisung blinks, once, twice, and Daniel is still in front of him, face serious and looking like he’s ten seconds from a breakdown and it trips Jisung off. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Daniel like this.

 

“Have you talked to him?” Jisung asks, and Daniel sighs. “I tried to, but he’s been avoiding the topic.”

 

“It snowed in the morning,” Jisung reminds him, keeping his voice as gentle as he can. “You know why he’s always more sensitive when it snows, don’t you?”

 

Jisung has only heard it in a passing, from Sungwoon’s grandfather and he’s guessing if it’s anyone who knows it in detail, it’ll be Daniel. Sungwoon who talks loudly to make up for all the things he thinks he lacks, is also the same Sungwoon who looks at the snow and remembers all the separation that came with it.

 

“I,” Jisung tries. “I think...you mean a lot to him. I know it isn’t my place, but Daniel, maybe he’s as afraid to lose you too? Darling, no matter how much we pretend, you _are_ living in a different world than us.”

 

Daniel blinks at him, confusion first, then comes understanding. He’s not done yet, Jisung knows. His uncertainty comes in waves, and it’s too warm even when winter has dug into the ground too deeply.

 

“Hyung has _so_ many friends, he comes second only to me when it comes to fan support,” Daniel says, exasperated. “He goes on night trips with Minhyun hyung almost every month and it has _worked_. I’m busy but hyung is too. I just...I just don’t understand.”

 

Jisung steps forward when it seems like Daniel is spiraling. Daniel startles when he grabs his flailing hand. “You _know_ Sungwoon. You shouldn’t be saying all of these to me, should you?” he says, smiling gently at Daniel. “Sungwoon’s an adult. If you manage to explain why it would work to me, I’m sure you can do the same to Sungwoon. You need to sit down and talk with each other, and Niel?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It’ll work out,” Jisung assures, hoping his confidence won’t betray him. “It always does with you, doesn’t it?”

 

Daniel sigh, holding Jisung’s gaze. He used to blush whenever Jisung holds his gaze for too long. Everyone around him is growing up, and Jisung is grappling at the edges of the youth they’re shedding.

 

There’s a _click_ on the front door suddenly and they turn around. It’s almost one in the morning, and everyone is home already.

 

He’s in his winter pyjamas, littered with little brown bears. “Hey,” it’s in a weak voice Sungwoon greets them, playing with his fingers uneasily. And hey, Jisung knows always to trust his instincts.

 

Jisung smiles and nudges Daniel towards the waiting Sungwoon. Timid little steps forward and Sungwoon has his face buried into Daniel’s chest, little fists holding onto the sides of Daniel’s shirt.

 

He’s seeing all kinds of things ever since he became their leader. There should be an award for this, he thinks.

 

Winter deepens and the temperature drops more and more daily, leaving them fumbling for their padded wears and heat packs. Seoul has always been uselessly loyal to the cold.

 

None of their extension talks are going well. Jisung expects them to be quieter, but his boys always amaze him. The closer the end gets, the more actively in each other’s space they get. Even Jinyoung who complains most days about being too old for skinship slides into his bed one night and asked to be patted to bed. He’s getting bigger than Jisung but Jisung makes it work, let him lay all over Jisung’s bed, take up all the warmth and pretends Jinyoung isn’t biting back his tears.

 

He’s beginning to realise, Jisung thinks, that the moment he becomes an adult, he also stops becoming Wanna One’s Jinyoung.

 

When Jisung wakes up the morning before 2019 hits, he hears a loud commotion in the living room.  

 

It’s six in the morning but there’s a huge pot of ramen sitting smack in the middle of the coffee table. The dorm is almost empty, stacks of boxes replacing the mess that used to litter the floor. Most of them have started to move their belongings slowly. They still have weeks to their finale concert, and then a few more till their lease ends.

 

Seongwu and Minhyun looks up from the low coffee table as he enters and smiles cheekily at him. They have an award show to attend in the evening and they _know_ they shouldn’t be stuffing their face, let alone drag the younger kids with them.

 

Woojin and Jihoon has the television set up with a game Jisung has long gave up trying to understand and _god,_ it is _six_ . “What are you guys doing…?” he asks, standing with his hands on his hips and nobody even _blinks_.

 

“Party!!!” at least Daniel has the decency to answer, even though the bowl of ramen he’s balancing on one hand wobbles slightly. Sungwoon is curled into his side, eyes closed. He makes a disgruntled noise at the commotion and Daniel giggles, rubbing a soothing thumb on the swell of Sungwoon’s cheek.

 

“ _Jesus_ ,” Jisung mutters, squeezing in beside Sungwoon. He gestures to Daniel to continue eating, and gently pulls Sungwoon towards him, so he’s nestled into Jisung’s side and Daniel has his hands free for his ramen.

 

Sungwoon sniffs lightly, nose wrinkling. “You’re not Daniel,” he mumbles, lips catching onto the sleeves of Jisung’s thin shirt. Jisung snorts. “He’s eating,” is all he says.

 

A shift and two later, Sungwoon’s groaning and pushing himself off Jisung. He grins at Jisung sleepily, sluggishly apologising for drooling on his shirt - _????-_ and turns his head towards Daniel. Daniel blinks slowly, guiltily pushing his empty bowl onto the table as Sungwoon glares at the innocent thing. “I’m done, _I’m done_ ,” he placates, holding his arms open.

 

Sungwoon huffs, turning again to Jisung and pulling his arms open to bury himself against Jisung’s chest. They’re actually _children_. “Don’t drag me into this,” Jisung says, trying to be stern but amusement creeps into his voice, and his hand is patting Sungwoon’s hair slowly.

 

Seongwu looks up at them, and makes a disgusted face. “There are _children_ here!” he protests, despite the actual kids being too busy fighting over grapes near the gaming console.

 

It’s funny, he thinks. Two years ago, at this time, he’s being awaken by the rowdy dorm mate two floors above him at the goshiwon he survived at for _years_. He spent his new year’s eve sharing a two thousand won kimbap he bought from the underground shop at Sinchon station with Daniel and their friends back then.

 

This year, they’re not able to walk in the streets without a disguise and Daniel doesn’t get to busk around Hongdae, tipsy and laughing at midnight. This year, he wakes up one day before they have to part ways with Daniel struggling to pull his boyfriend away from Jisung and boisterous laughter from teenage boys that fills the room. Jisung still thinks he’s used up all the luck in his life to land himself a spot here but as crazy as it sounds, even with disbandment looming over the top of their heads, and only an average of three hours of sleep per day, this year, he’s actually _happy._

 

**Author's Note:**

> even a (.) in the comments will make me happy!!


End file.
